


Words

by mohawke



Series: Domesticity Drabbles (Teth x Cullen) [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Domestic Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ro finally says her first word and Cullen doesn't know whether to be disappointed or proud when he hears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

“Teth! Come here!” Cullen beckons excitedly as he sits across from Roisin in the gardens. Spring has come to Skyhold for the first time since they’d transitioned to serving Divine Victoria and they finally get to take a moment to enjoy the warmer weather.

Ro is growing like a weed, no longer the small helpless bundle he held that first night. She’s already learned to crawl and he’s dreading the day she learns to walk because _Maker_ does she move.

Cullen smiles fondly at the golden haired infant in front of him as she rambles on, testing out hard consonants over and over again. She’s been babbling for weeks now but today is different. He can just _tell_ she’s trying to say something.

“Da-da-da-da-” she babbles, tiny hands stretching out in front of her. Their Mabari is watching Roisin with interest, ears perked up and head tilted to the side.

“I think she’s finally going to talk,” he says with a nod towards his daughter. “Can you say _Daddy_ , Ro?”

“D-” she says and Tethiel has to stifle a laugh as she looks at Cullen.

“Come on Ro. Say _Daddy_.” Cullen urges, a grin on his face.

“D-d-do-g.” she finally says, and Tethiel bursts into laughter as Cullen looks at their daughter, completely dumbfounded.

“Did she just–” he stares at their child, disappointment and pride warring on his face.

“I’m afraid so. Looks like you aren’t the favorite anymore, Cullen.” Tethiel teases, sitting down beside Roisin with a laugh.

“Good job _da’len_! That _is_ our dog. He’s a good dog, isn’t he?” She says, kissing the top of Roisin’s head. The mabari barks happily, standing up and walking over towards the infant.

“ _Dog!_ ” She squeals, reaching out to pat the mabari with delight.

“I suppose I can’t complain.” Cullen says with a sigh, lips curving into a fond smile as he looks at his daughter and their dog playing happily together. “She’s got Fereldan blood in her.”


End file.
